You and me
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Zekrom necesitaba a Reshiram, como los sueños necesitan la verdad y la energía el calor. Así como ella necesitaba a N.


**Disclaimer:** Pokemon Black & White no me pertenece, es creación de Nintendo.

**Notas de autor:** Regalo para Onmyuji, porque fue la que inspiró esta locura y porque la amo, sobre todo por eso. Gracias por ser una fangirl conmigo; fuiste mi musa :'3

**Advertencias:** Ligero OoC según mi percepción. Ambientado al final de Pokemon Black 2 & White 2

トウコ

"_La quería más que anoche. Y sabía que mañana la querría más que hoy. Ella a él también. No había necesidad de decirlo. Se gustaban. Eso es. Nos gustamos. Ya sabían reír juntos. Tenían cosas que contarse."  
Carlos Fuentes._

トウコ

La primera vez que sus ojos la observaron, en su rostro bailaban las luces de la ciudad como si acariciaran su tersa piel. Y la última vez que la vio, los ojos azules lo veían desde el suelo entre las ruinas del castillo que alguna vez fue su prisión.

Se sentía libre para hacer lo que quisiera y al mismo tiempo, no era más que alguien atado al pasado y a los ojos de esa chica que no habían derramado lágrimas y sin embargo él sentía el dolor que había en ese pequeño cuerpo.

Zekrom había dudado un segundo entre las nubes al sentir la fuerza de sus emociones, por lo que tragando las ganas de regresar hasta esa chica y con los puños apretados le pidió irse al lugar más lejano que el enorme dragón conociera.

Dos años habían transcurrido de ese evento y no es que la hubiera olvidado, pero los constantes encuentros con Mei lo habían hecho revivir emociones que para él no tenían una definición que comprendiera cada sentimiento que tenía al recordar a Touko.

Ahora se encontraba en el camino de regreso a Isshu, como le había dicho a Mei después de dejar libres a sus amigos y a Zekrom, aunque los amaba más que a nada era momento de olvidar su sueño infantil y darle las gracias a la persona que le había abierto los ojos.

—N.

El muchacho de cabello verde volteó con rapidez al escuchar a Zekrom hablarle tras su espalda.

—Pero yo...te deje con...  
—No es algo que tú decidas — el dragón lo vio con sus intensos ojos rojos llenos de calidez, como un sabio vería a su pupilo—, los lazos que hay entre nosotros no pueden desaparecer así de fácil.

«¿Por qué?» N quiso preguntar, pero de sus labios no salió palabra alguna tratando de adivinar él mismo aquello. Después de un momento el dragón se acercó hasta el humano para darle un golpe con el hocico en un gesto cariñoso, recibiendo un abrazo del chico.

—Creí que lo entendías— los labios del dragón colosal se movieron en una sonrisa al comprobar que N no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que implicaba la existencia de Reshiram y la propia a pesar de ser tan inquisitivo, pensó un segundo si debía decirle exactamente lo que significaba cuando una sombra voló por sobre su cabeza alertándolo.

Rugió en advertencia elevándose para detener al que podría convertirse en agresor de su amigo humano, que de momento se encontraba sin ningún pokemon. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver los ojos azules de Reshiram observarlo de regreso con júbilo, ambos hicieron un círculo en el cielo y los rayos se precipitaron a la cola de Zekrom en tanto las llamas se avivaron en el dragón blanco.

Una pequeña plática silenciosa entre ambos, compartiendo en segundos lo transcurrido en dos años y sintiendo las emociones de sus entrenadores con la misma intensidad como si fueran propias.

N observaba desde lo profundo del bosque el extraño intercambio sintiendo sus costillas casi al punto de explotar al imaginarse lo cerca que estaba de Touko. Sin darle mucho tiempo a pensar ambos dragones aterrizaron a cada lado de él; elevándolo.

—¡Hey!— Se quejó N cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar la superficie terrestre.  
—Calla— Reshiram gruñó con notorio enfado, el chico de verde se quedó mirándolo incrédulo ante la hostilidad, ¡no le había hecho nada! Bueno _casi _nada, sólo intentar hacer dos mundos para que los pokemon fueran libres de sus entrenadores, pero había cambiado desde que se habían visto por última vez.

N buscó a Zekrom con la mirada para encontrarlo con esa sonrisa burlona que a veces ponía cuando se caía o al reírse de él. Se dejó llevar a donde quiera que los pokemon lo llevaran, preguntándose el porqué Touko no estaba por ningún lado, ¿tal vez había liberado a Reshiram? Era poco probable por la química que había visto la última vez que los vio, pero no era alguien que descuidara a sus amigos de esa manera.

Después de un tiempo (donde N tuvo problemas para no ver hacia abajo) llegaron a una montaña donde se notaba aún a la distancia que había sido víctima de un derrumbe, varios pokemon intentaban sin éxito quitar las enormes rocas que habían caído sobre lo que parecía ser una cueva.

Reshiram se acercó con prisa a la entrada rugiendo un nombre.

—¡Touko! ¿Cómo están todos?

Zekrom empujó a N para que ayudara cuando el chico se paralizó al escucharla desde el interior, como si dando un paso más cerca todo se desvanecería como un espejismo.

—¡Reshiram, todos están bien aquí adentro! — Touko contestó al llamado de su pokemon como si supiera exactamente lo que preguntó, N sabía mejor que nadie que era un talento natural en ella el conocer tan bien a sus pokemon: aunque todavía no dejaba de sorprenderse ante la genuina amistad que había entre ellos dos. Se apresuró a ayudar a los demás para sacar a quienes se hubieran quedado dentro.

Después de un arduo trabajo, N quedó completamente lleno de lodo pero la entrada de la cueva ahora era transitable. Unos cuantos minutos después toda una familia de Patrat salió con prisa para después mirar dentro.

—Está herida— el más pequeño de la familia dijo mirando a Reshiram con sus enormes ojos de roedor—, ayúdala.

El dragón blanco empujó a N hacia la cueva con sus ojos azules más fríos que el hielo, recriminando silenciosamente su proceder. Zekrom imitó a su otra mitad aunque sus ojos eran más cálidos al ver al chico, comprendía perfectamente la inseguridad que sentía después de cómo había terminado todo y su lado racional estaba siendo muy pesimista.

—Recuerda quien es.

N llenó de aire sus pulmones ante la declaración, Touko estaba herida, necesitaba su ayuda y él tenía que dejar de lado el miedo infantil que estaba sintiendo. Entró a la cueva mirando todo a su alrededor hasta llegar al borde de un agujero en el suelo.

—¿Reshiram? — Preguntó la chica con voz dudosa, había escuchado todo el ajetreo afuera y casi podría jurar que había un dragón junto al suyo—, no puedo salir...¿podrías ayudarme?

Desde su posición la escasa luz que entraba a la cueva fue opacada por una sombra que le tendió una mano helada, jalaron su cuerpo hasta que ya no colgaba al vacío sino que estaba con los pies en tierra sólida después de volar sobre el vacío quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Gra-— el agradecimiento quedó a la mitad cuando la chica fue consiente de quien era exactamente la persona frente a ella. Antes de que N dijera algo (cualquier cosa), Touko le aplicó una llave tumbándolo y en el proceso haciéndolo comer tierra—, ¡¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve buscándote?!

Luchando aún contra la incredulidad ante la fuerza de la adolescente N parpadeó mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, lentamente sus labios se curvearon en una involuntaria sonrisa que pronto se volvió una ligera risa tranquila que ni él mismo se esperó. Touko se arrojó a abrazarlo para comprobar que realmente estaba ahí, que después de todos sus intentos al fin había conseguido tenerlo cerca..._muy _cerca.

Como sí ambos fueran consciente de lo cerca que realmente estaban, se separaron con las mejillas completamente rojas.

—Y-yo— tartamudeo Touko dándole la espalda hasta que lograra calmarse—, ¿cómo...?  
—Reshiram me encontró— contestó N mirando las pequeñas piedritas a sus pies—, estaba...buscándote.  
—¿Qu...?!—El chico cortó de golpe la pregunta cuando la jaló hacia atrás para abrazarla, incapaz de dejarla ir. Odiaba parte de esos sentimientos al no sentirse merecedor de algo tan cálido como ella.  
—Cuando me fui, tenía que demostrarme a mí mismo que el sueño que perseguía era una mentira— murmuró él en el oído de Touko, el delgado cuerpo se estremeció ante su aliento—, que los pokemon son felices junto a los humanos. Todavía dudo si es lo correcto el aparecerme frente a ti, siendo quien soy.

La chica se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, sus narices se rozaron y a pesar de que sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer ella habló.

—Tú eres lo único que quiero— admitió intentando no fruncir el ceño, tenía que ser clara al respecto y hacer ese tipo de gestos no le ayudaría—, has sido mi único pensamiento en estos dos años, así que no digas que preferirías no estar conmigo.

Touko nunca había pensado en enamorarse, si era sincera consigo misma al recibir a su primer pokemon y que toda su aventura comenzara cualquier pensamiento relacionado con afecto hacia las personas había desaparecido. Para ella solo existían sus pokemon, hasta que había visto a N en Karakusa Town; todo su mundo había cambiado ligeramente y ella ni siquiera lo había notado sino hasta su encuentro en la noria cuando él le había confesado que era el líder del equipo plasma. Había intentado no pensar en que pasaba con su corazón, su razón le decía que era el enemigo y era mejor verlo de esa manera, hasta que Reshiram había despertado.

Al principio le había costado entender el lazo que la unía con el dragón, pero ahora lo hacía. Ella y Reshiram eran como una sola unidad, al igual que N y Zekrom lo eran; pero al mismo tiempo Reshiram y Zekrom siempre habían sido uno, complementándose en todos los aspectos y eso, a pesar de estar separados en dos cuerpos no había cambiado. Almas gemelas, así lo había llamado Bel una vez cuando Touko expuso su teoría y el dragón le asentía con una sonrisa en sus facciones cuando al fin pudo comprender porque ambos habían respondido al llamado de cada uno.

Zekrom necesitaba a Reshiram, como los sueños necesitan la verdad y la energía el calor. Así como ella necesitaba a N.

Desde ese entonces, Touko había decidido buscar al chico hasta poder confesarse. Reshiram sentía también deseos de estar junto a Zekrom, eso podía entenderlo a la perfección por lo que no habían cesado en su búsqueda a pesar del tiempo. Ayudando a cuando pokemon necesitaba su ayuda mientras eso sucedía y a cambio ellos les contaban cualquier cosa que pudieran saber del chico de cabello verde.

N olvidó su razonamiento mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos y acariciaba el largo cabello castaño, para que negarse lo obvio; la quería, él que no sabía que eran sentimientos de afecto por parte de los humanos estaba enamorado de esa chiquilla, por eso había ayudado a Mei tantas veces; porque la sombra de Touko estaba con ella. Por eso le había confesado a la chica en sus brazos en aquel momento que era el líder del equipo Plasma, para que ella lo repudiara y poder cumplir su único sueño en aquel entonces sin imaginar que esos sentimientos sólo crecieron más y más al ver la fuerza de la muchacha.

—Lo s-— los labios de la chica silenciaron de golpe a N, quien abrió sus ojos como platos ante el contacto tan cálido. Enrojeció cual niño pequeño, pero correspondiendo torpemente a la caricia la tomó de la nuca para profundizarla.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¡No puedo ver! —Las vocecitas de los pokemon hizo eco en los oídos del muchacho de cabello verde, recordándole que no estaban completamente solos y que la chica tenía que ser atendida.

La separó de sí mismo para tomarla en brazos y sacarla de la cueva, pero incluso lastimada la chica era realmente fuerte, sobre todo cuando estaba abochornada.

—¡Pue-puedo sola!— Dijo intentado bajarse, pero N la atrajo más a él.  
—Estas herida, así que compláceme.

Reshiram gruñó ligeramente aunque sonrió cuando notó a Touko en brazos de N, y antes de que la depositara en el suelo para revisarla Zekrom los rodeo con un lazo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que haces?  
—En serio chico, ¿dónde está tu romanticismo?— le recriminó el dragón blanco.  
—¿Lazo destino?— Touko enrojeció tres décimas por encima de rojo intenso cuando reconoció la tela de uno de sus pokemon, al ver la confusión de N explicó aún más sonrojada—:Enamora al rival en combate.

N imitó su nuevo color de piel en tanto tomaba las manos de la chica, era cálido como sólo ella podía serlo. Todo ser vivo había desaparecido de su vista en menos de un segundo por lo que el chico se permitió dejarse llevar sin pensar en nada más que en ella.

—Es súper efectivo— murmuró él antes de rozar suavemente los labios rosas de Touko, quien sonrió en medio del beso hasta que reparó en que N no le había dicho ni siquiera que la quería. Cuando el chico se acercó después de un segundo para volver a besarla, Touko se movió hacia atrás unos centímetros ocasionando que él no calculara la distancia lo suficiente como para no caer encima de ella.

N se incorporó para preguntar que estaba mal cuando algo bajo su mano llamó por completo su atención. Con su curiosidad innata a tope estrujó con cuidado aquello obteniendo una exclamación de sorpresa de parte de la chica.

—¿Cuándo crecieron tanto?  
—¡Pervertido!— Touko gritó alejando la mano de uno de sus senos, protegiéndolos con sus brazos.

Reshiram suspiró al ver la escena bajo sus pies mirando a su compañero de vuelo, Zekrom sonreía genuinamente al contemplarlos.

—¿Crees que algún día se dará cuenta?  
—Lo creo, sino Touko puede enseñárselo— contestó el dragón negro sin perder el buen humor—, esperemos que sea antes de que le rompa algo.

Un grito con el nombre de N les interrumpió en medio de su conversación.

—Un hueso o dos no hacen daño. — Reshiram murmuró a su compañero, que ya se precipitaba al suelo para salvar a su entrenador —, no el necesario.

トウコ

Karakusa Town: Pueblo Terracota.

Isshu: Teselia.

Espero sea de su agrado, es el primer oneshoot que hago de este videojuego y estoy un poco… jfdjfds (?), pero la pareja me encantó al primer momento en que la vi.

• A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

No me molesta para nada que se agreguen mis historias a favoritos si es que en realidad les gustó, pero si se tomaron el tiempo de leer les agradezco enormemente que se den cinco minutos más para dejarme su opinión del fic. No les cuesta nada y me alegran un montón.

_Hayden_


End file.
